Take Me
by Saturn Stars
Summary: He can't do anything. He can't comfort her as she cries helplessy. He only wants to love her, she only wants to be loved. Can he do as she wishes? Take her away to a place where they can spend the rest of her life together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Chrno Crusade fic about their last six months together. I hope I can make it enjoyable!

Discalimer: Don't own Chrno Crusade (Nice to keep it short and to the point I think)

**Take Me**

**Chapter One: From Afar**

I could only watch her from afar, as I felt her own pain surge within.

"Ah, Rosette," I started as I watched her sob against the pillow of her bed violently, bathed in the moons lonely light. But she didn't reply, and I didn't have the courage to continue as I sat in her bedroom's only chair in the far corner in the shadows, as far away from her as I possibly could.

I turned my torn eyes away from her, and stared at my clenched fists as they rested upon my knees. Not only had I not given her what she deserved, Joshua. But we had discovered he was in immense pain, and the fact he had no memory of Rosette cut her up inside.

_She thinks it's in vain… these four years… me eating at her soul for no reason whatsoever. Why had she chosen this path that only lead to pain? Why was she so confused?_

And yet all I could do was watch her cry hopelessly, when she had invited me into her room probably for the purpose of wishing I'd comfort her. I could feel her craving to be loved like it was the strongest emotion in the room. Maybe that's what she was crying about now, the fact I wouldn't come out of the shadows and join her on the bed.

I looked down at my body, and cringed. Rosette was a seventeen year old woman. And I was stuck in the body of a twelve year old boy. How could I possibly comfort her, certainly not in that way, or in _that _way. It would probably be her who was doing all the comforting.

My thoughts were distracted as I watched her rise slowly from the pillow, her face hidden by her unruly hair, but revealing one cheek that glistened with heartfelt tears in the moonlight.

"What should I do Chrno? What's the right thing to do?" She clenched her fists in the darkness, and every sound of her tears brought me closer to my decision. She only wanted to be loved; I only wanted to love her.

"Joshua has forgotten me; he doesn't want to come with me… Is it selfish to force it upon him? But what am I supposed to do?" She coughed slightly, a reaction from the amount of energy she was putting into her tears.

_Please Rosette, I just want you to forget._

She was scared, scared and alone. She had lost her parents, then her brother, she had fought to get him back, her only family…. But in the end she was starting to give up. My Rosette gave up. She felt alone, in a cold and dark place without anyone. But didn't she realize she wasn't alone… I was going to make her see that.

"Rosette…" I slowly rose from my chair, stumbling slightly at the new found height.

"You found him didn't you?" Her head slowly rose and squinted in the darkness. My voice was closer but she still couldn't see me. I watched her shiver and sighed as it became my own. "He's safe, but with Remington… there is nothing…" I couldn't finish the sentence; my eyes had trailed down to her surprised features.

"Chrno?" I watched her rise fully, resting on her knees as he arms went limp at her sides. She looked slightly scared, but I knew it was just her confused reaction.

She flinched slightly as I reached out my hand, now too bathed in the moonlight with her, hoping to carry some of her pain with her. The hand she thought was going to come into contact with her skin was wrapped around the pocket watch. I kneeled in front of the bed, making me just shy of being level with her. I couldn't help but turn away with hurt as I observed her life line. It was barley there; she wouldn't have more than a year. I wanted to be with her. My arms wrapped around her middle as I buried my face in her lap.

"How much time do you think you have left Rosette?" I gripped her nightgown tightly and felt her tremble as she glanced at her own life.

"Maybe six months…"

"Do you want to spend it fighting?" Because if she did I would fight with her till the very end, and die of heartbreak when she exhausted herself. She trembled again, only under the pain of her wounds which hadn't yet healed. "If you do I will fight with you…"

"Chrno… I…" She dug her tiny delicate fingers into my shortened hair. I listened to her struggle for the words; she was never good with them. "I… want you to take me away…" I felt myself smile slightly. "Somewhere far away… I want to spend my life with you." The words were ironic, considered her life wouldn't be much of a life at all. But we could start, we could take baby steps, we would get there. She would be content when she died, I would make sure of it. For once I felt she had hit the nail on the head.

She seemed to wonder why I was in my human adult form, one I know she recognized from the time she dived into my soul. It was simple, it didn't use more astral. I had stayed in my child form because she was a child, she might have been intimidated if I became my true form. The fact she was used to my child form had stopped me from changing, but she needed something more now.

I stood, hearing her complaint as she took her fingers out of my hair. I bowed, and lowered myself to the bed. "I will take you away Rosette Christopher, somewhere no-one will find us." I watched her blush as she hesitantly put her hand in mine while she sniffed from the leftover tears.

"Yes, take me Chrno." She lunged herself into my chest desperately, and my arms wrapped around her with hesitation. "I would really like that."

I could finally hold her, embrace her tightly. I was at peace with her like this, and felt myself drifting to sleep with her in my arms.

This was our last night at the Magdalene order… Starting from tomorrow we were going to be together for the rest of her life.

**Saturn Stars!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **No More Tears

I awoke to fingers stroking my cheek lightly. The kind, gentle, yet hesitant touch told me straight away that it was my contractor. I steadily became aware of the sounds around me and opened one eye to realise the room was still flooded with darkness. But it was not the night kind of darkness. In the background I could hear the birds chirping and instantly knew that the time for us to leave had arrived.

I shifted slightly, realising the familiar woman was still in my arms. I looked down at her and rested my hand upon the hand she rested on my cheek, reassuring her that I was here. She looked up at me with wear and slightly confused eyes.

"Chrno," she whispered, trying to remove herself from my lap so I was free to move.

"Yes, it's time to leave Rosette." I took her hand in mine and slowly lead her off the bed. She stumbled slightly, but I caught her against my chest with a sigh.

"You're the same as ever aren't you Rosette?"

"And so are you, despite the fact your taller…" Rosette mumbled. I cocked my head to the side and placed my hands on her shoulders to distance her slightly.

"Does it bother you? I know you are used to my child form but-"

"That's your true form right?" She cut me off with a sort of serene smile. I nodded in reply and watched her shrug. "I'd rather you were your true self. Besides, you had to catch up to me sometime didn't you?" She giggled lightly to herself, "I will get used to it."

I watched her for a moment curiously for any signs of dissimulation, as she continued to hold onto my thumb. It must have been easier for her to do that than to hold onto my whole hand. So, instead I wrapped mine around hers.

"You need to pack anything you want quickly."

"I don't really need anything…"

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"WHAT ABOUT CLOTHES? DO YOU INTEND TO PRANCE AROUND NAKED?"

"I'LL BE FINE WITH JUST ONE PAIR!"

I paused for a moment to look down at her not-so-modest nightdress and almost had a nosebleed. If she thought she was going to walk around in that…

"All I need is you…" Her voice had become soft-spoken that I almost didn't hear it, which I discovered was her intention in the first place. But it calmed the blood that had begun to boil from our previous short-lived argument. I held my eyes upon her with a twinkle of amusement hidden in their depths, and opened my mouth to say something, but was instantly cut off. "I mean! You're taking me right! You are going to be protecting me right? I'm not very strong at the moment after all… oh god… save me…" She instantly pulled her hand away from mine and turned her head away with a sort of nervous laugh… this just amused me more. "Ah! I Guess t-there are ss-s-some things I n-n-need to pack! Be right back!" And with that she dove into her closet, fetching out a carry bag and some clothing, some shoes, and some other items I don't really care to repeat.

I folded my arms as something from the top of the wardrobe collided with her head and smirked.

"Try not to make too much noise, no-one knows we are here after all… and didn't you want to keep it that way?" She paused on my comment, prying a pair of dirty socks from her hair. Her eyes suddenly became distant. I let my arms rest at my sides with her sudden change of mood.

"Chrno… I want to see him one more time."

I had nothing to say and just helped her up from the chaos she had created on the floor.

"Just… one more time…"

I let my concerned frown turn into a small smile of agreement. If I wasn't the only person who could understand her true feelings what would I be?

----

I opened the door carefully; aware of the squeaking and complaining the doors liked to do when they were moved, having to fix most of them myself; just a small price to pay for being allowed as a demon to live within a house of God.

Once I had poked my head through the door to check the coast was clear, I tightened my loose grip on Rosette's hand. She soon huddled up close next to me in order to look at the vision of the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. Something she had told me many times she wished to see again. She sighed longingly, her fingers playing with mine absent-mindedly. I pushed the door open a little more, glancing at her as she continued to gaze.

"He looks happy doesn't he?" She said quietly, almost contently. "Perhaps its better he didn't remember anything about what has happened over these four past years, even if it meant forgetting about me, about you too." I tore my eyes from Rosette to watch as the boy turned on his side with a smile.

I searched my mind for any words, anything that would help her wounds heal. "He does remember you Rosette…"

"Yes but as I was back then," She turned to me with desperation. "You would never forget me would you?" She tore her hands from mine to place them upon her chest as if her heart was shattering. "If you did, I just… I just… wouldn't be able to go on." She collapsed to the floor, the cruel harsh reality settling back within her. I had tried to make her forget but my efforts had failed miserably.

"You know I would never Rosette!" I dropped to her side; wiping the tears she was desperately trying to keep silent. "Don't you want to go in?" I asked her sympathetically, helping her up from the floor. I was not a fool; I could just glimpse the morning colour in the sky. My sense of dawn was coming on, and I knew what time normal nuns rose from bed to go about their duties, not including Rosette of course… But it was early, super early, we didn't have much time left. But I wasn't going to ruin her moment, not this one last moment she had with her brother. She would treasure this one moment she got to see her brother in peace for the last time.

"No" She held her hand up to silence me. "It's time I took a step forward and worried about what is in front of me." I became silent instantly as she stepped up on her toes to place a hesitant hand on my cheek. "He chose Remington, he is happy with Remington. I need to let go… I don't have much time after all."

We were silent for the moment as we watched the sunrise through the clear windows in what was to be our last moment here. Her eyes slowly found mine again. With one glance I knew it was time to leave.

-------------

"Should we tell them?" Rosette asked me as she loaded a very small amount of luggage into the truck with some trouble. I race to her side to help her. I'm used to being the pack mule after all. And she had lost a lot of blood… there was going to be a lot of resting for her over the next couple of days. Even if I had to force her.

The morning air was crisp and cold and I paused for a moment to take a deep breath in, Rosette glancing up at me curiously. I soon realized she was waiting patiently for a reply and I tried to tear my eyes away from the sunrise that looked especially beautiful this morning.

My reply was simple and it came swiftly and bluntly. "No"

"But Chrno! They didn't even know that I returned… and now we are taking a car!"

"Wasn't that your idea?" I cocked an eyebrow as she placed her hand on my shoulder which was now harder for her to reach, trying to pull me towards her to see her reasoning. I opened one of my eyes and frowned.

"You were bleeding Rosette! What were we supposed to do? We had to come here to bandage your wounds! I'll be damned if I loose you now." She blushed slightly as my hands returned the favour and were gently placed on her shoulders. "We already discussed this right?" I turned my face from hers to stare up at the building fondly which had become our home a long time ago, no matter how many times Rosette denied it. "It's better this way, if you tell them they will want to know… where we are going" I turned to her with a smile. "Besides, you don't want to prove Sister Kate right do you?"

She blushed further as I placed my finger on her nose lightly. "About what?" She asked, turning her eyes to the dew on the green grass.

I shrugged and pulled away from her. "Wasn't she always telling you 'Sister Rosette! You are going to break your vows I just know it if you continue to carry on like this!'"

Rosette blushed harder remembering the incident clearly. I remembered too, as innocent as it was, it was hilarious. A few nuns had walked in on both Rosette and I wrestling. I remembered with amusement as the nuns ran from her room with a gasp. I had been hurt badly by Rosette and she'd had a whole talk with Sister Kate about proper conduct… which was not eloping with a demon apparently. She hadn't talked to me for a week. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, I still didn't know.

"Well that was your entire fault! Y-you! You took my last chocolate!" She stepped on my foot angrily and turned away with an aggravated expression.

"OUCH!" I yelled, growling after her as she stomped away with her cheeks puffed out. "Seriously…" I smiled to myself as Rosette gazed out at the order. I could tell she was melancholic or nostalgic, even if she crapped on about how much she hated the place, she did feel attached. I suddenly felt guilty, like I was forcing her to leave. I knew she would say it wasn't the case… That I thought into things too much. But leaving her brother and her friends would have been a hard thing for her.

"Let's go Chrno." She spoke up suddenly, turning to me with a smile. My worries were put aside as I broke into a grin and stepped into the passenger seat.

"So were too Mister?" Rosette smiled as she started up the car with enthusiasm. I sighed as she took off a little too fast for comfort and hung out the window.

"You know as well as I do Rosette…"

She looked at me for a moment before nodding.

And we drove off to the most isolated place we knew. Maybe it would be random; maybe somewhere we had been before. But we were going to get away.

She was going to forget. She was going to enjoy the breeze. She was going to enjoy the fresh air. She was going to enjoy our solitude. She was going to enjoy many beautiful things that I wanted to give her. She wasn't going to cry again, I would make sure of it.

**Saturn Stars **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Staying Out of the Cold**

The drive was quiet. No, the drive was silent. He looked out the window at the scenery. I glanced over at him with curiosity more than needed. Why wasn't I saying anything? Why wasn't he saying anything?

I sighed with tired eyes as I turned my head to the beautiful nature outside my window. I really should have been paying more attention to the road, but what was there to watch? It was a constant wide expanse of road that wasn't coming to an end any time soon. However that choice was wrong as I felt the car collide with something. It didn't help that when Chrno turned to me with disbelief that I was looking his way like some absent-minded dumb ass. It took me a few moments to register what I had done before I screeched the car to a halt and readied myself for Chrno's attack.

Chrno jumped from the car door and turned his accusing gaze onto me as he witnessed the poor helpless animal on the ground in front of the car, barely breathing. I stepped from the car with a shocked expression and gasped, bringing my hands up to my mouth. I ignored Chrno as he pointed a finger at me and shouted something that sounded like _YOU! _I lowered myself to the poor dear to feel if it was still breathing, luckily it was.

"HOW COULD YOU BE LOOKING AT ME WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING?" He asked with an extremely loud tone.

"I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU! I WAS LOOKING OUTSIDE AND HAPPENED TO LOOK AT YOU AT THE LAST SECOND!" I replied, equalling his anger with my own.

He growled with frustration and wiped his hands down his face.

"WHO CARES ROSETTE? THE POINT IS YOU WEREN'T LOOKING AT THE ROAD!"

"Who would when it just continues forever?" I yelled in return, pretending to be focusing on the animal in front of me.

"If you did this WOULDN'T have happened!" He lowered his voice slightly as he too bent down to observe the animal. "You have taken its life how do you feel now?"

I turned away as I patted the animal's stomach in its last few moments on this earth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay?" I stood up and turned my back on him.

I heard him sigh and probably haul the animal over his shoulder. "I'm going to bury it; you stay here and watch the car!" I could tell that although he had lowered his voice the bitterness still hadn't left.

I leant against the car with a sigh of my own and watched the peaceful scenery again. The peaceful scenery was now tainted with blood on the road. I didn't want to spill blood anymore, I just wanted to stop. I felt my wound ache as I brought my hand around it and stiffened. They were healing, slowly and surely. But I was still weak from loosing so much blood. I was tired of driving too, my body was weak and I just felt like falling asleep.

I turned in the direction Chrno had walked off in and glanced at the car seat which looked like a nice place and curl up for a sleep. I hopped into the car and closed my eyes after I had curled myself up into a ball.

"Just for a few minutes… just…" I felt myself drift almost instantly. The distant sound of a car starting some time later on.

* * *

I was awoken by a jolt and opened my eyes a few moments later to find myself alone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. How long had I been asleep? Was Chrno still out there? Hang on a second. My eyes widened as I noticed this wasn't where I had fallen asleep, we were in the middle of some village and after my eyes scanned the scenery for some time I found Chrno talking to a man. I moved to the window to hear the conversation.

"My friend and I stayed in a cabin once up in the woods, for purposes of getting out of cold." Chrno told him.

I smiled as I remembered the time, the memory still fond in my mind.

"_Look Rosette it's a cabin!" Chrno had called to me._

_I frowned as I looked at its run down condition and turned to Chrno with dissatisfaction._

"_Can't you find me something better?" I yelled, wrapping my arms around myself as snow continued to fall around me._

"_It's this or the snow Rosette!" _

"Oh that rundown cabin up there?"

Chrno nodded. "We want to purchase it, we don't have much but I'm sure we can work out an agreement."

The old man began to laugh hysterically. "Ha-don't-ha-ha-bother."

Chrno frowned. "That place only has a blanket and a fireplace." The man laughed again.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I remembered the warmth of that time we had spent in the cabin. We were stranded on a mission, we were cold, and we were alone.

"_Come on Rosette, we can share the blanket!"_

"_No way! I don't want you trying any funny demon stuff on me while I'm asleep!" I pulled the blanket back around myself._

"_Don't be stupid!"_

"_It's MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEE!" I yelled, wrapping it tighter around myself. "I'm freezing Chrno! Go find your own blanket!" He had glared at me but didn't argue any further. _

_We had sat in silence then, the only sound was of Chrno shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself and curled up for some warmth. He was trying to make me feel guilty; I wasn't going to fall for the guilt trip. _

_But as the time passed his coldness only became more apparent, his freezing appearance began to make me shiver just from watching him. He looked like a small child, alone and abandoned. I suddenly felt like the cruellest person in the world and opened my arms._

"_Don't be an idiot Chrno! Just come here already!" Before I knew it, he had thrown himself into my embrace, wrapping his arms around me as he dug his face into my chest to try and escape the cold. I tried not to think of him as a full grown man rubbing himself against my chest for obvious reasons; instead I tried to think of him as a child who needed warmth. It worked for a while anyway… I wrapped the blanket around us and wrapped my arms around him, hearing him whisper sweet words of thanks and my name at times. _

"_Rosette"_

"So? I want to purchase it? Just tell me what I need to do? Look, my friend is really tired and I need to lay her down soon."

"It's yours to take; if you just want to fix the place up a bit I would be happy to lend it to you." Chrno's apparent annoyance had soon faded at this and both our eyes were lined with surprise.

"Uh… Thank you…"

"Just remember it gets cold out there, you might want to rug up a bit."

Chrno nodded and turned back to the car. I scooted over so he could take to the steering wheel again. He smiled at me briefly as he started up the car. I laid back down, finding myself staring up at the man with amazement.

"When did you wake up?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder to check if anything was behind him.

"A few moments ago…" I whispered, realizing my body was still tired. "Are you sure it's okay to drive Chrno?"

"Well, I may not have a license but I drive a hell of a lot better than you! I wouldn't be suspected in this form either, you are obviously too tired to drive, Rosette." We were soon driving up the mountain road which let to our secret little cabin.

There was this boy that had stayed by my side constantly. I had forgotten often how old he was but his wise all-knowing eyes and gentle smile had always reminded me. Now he was in his real form but he was still that same Chrno I knew and I found that I could get used to having an adult around.

"Thank you Chrno."

"_Thank you Chrno"_

_He kept his head buried in my chest and I narrowed my eyes slightly. "I'm warmer now."_

"_Same" His tone was almost cheeky, and although I could be imaging things Chrno did make it out like he was taking advantage of having his head buried in my chest. He would rub against me every so often when I was sure he wasn't cold anymore. _

"_Can you get your head out of there now?" I heard him laugh, a different kind of laugh that I wasn't used to, a laugh that reminded me of his real age. I blushed a darker shade of red. _

"_Does it bother you?" His voice was muffled slightly. I blushed again._

_There was another silence when I realised he wouldn't budge. He knew that I wanted his warmth just as he wanted mine. _

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we could stay like this?" I heard him whisper._

_Although I did agree it would be nice I had to ruin the moment. "I have to find Joshua; I don't have time to stay in a cabin cuddling up with you." _

_Although I knew I had hurt him he didn't let it show, after all he had accepted the fact long again that Joshua was more important than anyone. Or maybe he knew that I was protecting myself, maybe he knew that I never said things straight out, that I avoided these types of conversations with him for obvious reasons. But he didn't stop; did he know he was important? Did he know I wouldn't have been able to go on at all if he wasn't beside me? Where would I be if he hadn't been beside me? I would have been killed long ago._

"_One day, I want to live with you like this. Just the three of us, you me and Joshua."_

_I began stroking his hair. "I would like that." _

"_One day I will bring you back here for sure. And marry you." _

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" The cabin was filled with my embarrassment and his hysterical laughter. _

I smiled to myself at the memory. "Marry me?" I giggled slightly at the idea of it; I couldn't imagine being a very good wife…

"Well it's a bit early for that don't you think?" Chrno replied with a hint of amusement.

I sat up with embarrassment; I had forgotten he was in the car. "What? No no no! I was just remembering something!"

"I see." He turned his eyes that twinkled with amusement away from me as he pulled up outside the place.

"Well here we are."

I gazed out the window and smiled. It looked exactly the same, and the memories of my time with Chrno here still seemed fresh, like they were living.

"Yes, here we are."

**Saturn Stars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **Domestic Problems

It didn't take long to unpack our stuff and take a quick look around the place. Chrno didn't exactly look like he was ready to get comfortable anytime soon and kept muttering to himself about all the work that needed to be done. I was too tired to think about it at this stage, my head was spinning and my eyes were drooping.

There were still some doors unopened around the place which Chrno and I hadn't bothered to look in last time we were here. That was due to the fact we had already felt like trespassers and didn't want to be anymore intrusive than we already felt we were being. Chrno was especially worried about that type of thing.

The sun was about to set. I noted to myself how beautiful the sunset was, pinks and oranges lighting up the sky and the beautiful scenery in front of us. A small grunt coming from Chrno turned my short attention span to him. I watched as the cause of the sound was Chrno setting my luggage down on the couch. My cheeks puffed out at him impulsively. He hadn't given me a choice; he was doing everything for me. What was I a baby?

"_You're weak Rosette!"_

"_You shouldn't be carrying heavy things, you should be resting!"_

"_Let me do it, its fine!"_

Sure he thought it was fine but I hated feeling like I was a bother. Besides I knew of my wounds and of my steadily weakening body. But did he think I didn't know about the wounds on the inside of him? The wounds Aion had inflicted. If he wasn't going to allow me to open the seal to heal those wounds he could be in the same boat as me in a year's time. Dying.

I felt my eyes squint shut with the sudden pain in my chest at the thought, my hand unconsciously tightening around the pocket watch. Maybe if I could open it one night while he was sleeping his body would heal itself with the power flow. I looked over at him with painful eyes as he tightened a hand around his suddenly aching stomach and coughed horribly. I glanced down at the watch again… while he was sleeping.

I was suddenly awakened by his hand clasping over mine on with pocket watch. He opened his mouth with a look of admiration in his eyes, a weak smile on his features that just hid his inner pain.

"Still not thinking about your own wellbeing Rosette?" I looked away from him, down to the termite eaten floor. His voice was gentle, yet hurt. You know those disappointed looks you got from people? The ones that cut you up on the inside, the expression that would rather be scolded for than see. Well, that was the face Chrno was pulling on me now.

"I know what you are thinking, and if you even try to pull one like that I won't be happy. We are never opening this thing again, do you understand me?" His voice darkened slightly and I remembered a conversation I'd had with him once. The night he had told me he wouldn't live once I had died. The thought pained me, yet it also put my soul at rest. Did that mean Chrno and I could be together after death? Did it mean one day Joshua would join us? Would this happen in some distant alternate reality where I hadn't completely screwed everything up and had chosen to ignore that the most important thing was right in front of me?

"Do you understand Rosette?" He repeated.

I nodded slowly and my hand was released by his. As if nothing had happened between us at all the atmosphere returned to the normal happy cheery atmosphere I was surrounded by with Chrno. He turned to look at the mess of a place and sighed with a shrug.

"Now that _that's _out of the way, we have to figure out a few things."

I looked up at him with a nod and grinned! Yeah like a hot bath! Warm fluffy sheets and a nice dinner! I started to drool when Chrno pulled me back into reality. I had spent a whole day on the road and I wasn't going to get any payback.

"Like one, what we are going to do for dinner…" Chrno looked around, he noticed the kitchen was useable but there were no tables and chairs. "Or even where we are going to eat it." He sighed once again and pulled some paper and pen out of his bag and placed it in my hands. He then pulled me down to the couch. I frowned with annoyance.

"What the?" I questioned, holding up the pen and paper.

"I know you're tired but we have to get through this." Chrno turned his worried eyes from me to the kitchen.

"Yes, but I don't understand exactly what this is!" I jiggled the pen in my hand to get his attention.

"Oh, a to-do list of course!" He beamed. And if you're wondering, yes, I do sometimes question his age.

"WHAT?" I looked at him with one of those 'what the hell' looks. "A to-do list? In a place like this it would go on forever!"

He completely ignored me and started yapping again. "Tonight we need to go down to the village to eat, I was thinking we should stay in a room too so we can shop tomorrow." I stared at him with disbelief but began to write when he threw me an accusing glance. You know? His serious don't mess with me eyes had affect on me.

"So write this Rosette. We need pots and pans. We need groceries." He stood up and observed the room as I tried to keep up with his words; I was a slow writer after all.

"It's freezing so I need to chop some wood tomorrow for the fireplace. As for table and chairs I can probably make them without trouble." I wrote furiously as he walked to open some doors around the cabin. "Okay, the bathroom has a drain and a wash area and a bath, unfortunately it's all made out of wood so if you want a hot bath we have to heat water and pour it in."

I slapped my forehead with annoyance. "You're doing that you hear me Chrno!" I yelled out in frustration, I shook my hand at him but it was just a wasted gesture. He ignored me and walked to the other room.

"Okay the bedroom… err…"

I peeked over the top of the couch to see him standing there and pondering something.

"What?" I stood up with curiosity and followed him into the bedroom.

"Well it kind of only has one bed," I froze with his words, "but we can be mature about this right? You one side me one side, it's a double after all."

Chrno might have been mature about this but I sure wasn't going to be able to be, I couldn't even control the blush that was rising to my cold cheeks.

"The body heat will be good too because it is freezing out here, I don't want you to catch a cold or anything."

_Body heat? OH – NO – HE – DOESN'T! _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY! NO WAY! No way! Just no no NO WAY!"

Chrno sighed. "Well what do you suggest Rosette?" I stood there with my arms crossed and tried to remain oblivious to the fact that Chrno made more sense than me.

"We have one blanket! One mattress and one bed!"

"Buy some more!"

"We barely have any savings in the account, just food for the rest of the year could use up the money, if you want more luxuries; I'm going to have to get a job. Isn't that why we came out here? So we wouldn't have to worry about that stuff? I mean I don't mind getting a job Rosette but do you really want to be alone all day?"

He had a point, I didn't want him to work, and I didn't want to be alone all day or all night when I only had so long to live. I just wanted to be with him. _But that didn't mean I was going to let him sleep with me and do perverted stuff to me in my sleep_.

And in that form… that form…! It just didn't feel right to be sleeping with him, he was… he was… a man! A tall man! An attractive man, but that was beside the point! Why couldn't he be a child? A small cute child! Was I ever going to get used to him being like this?

"You sleep on the couch! I'm sure we will be able to afford one blanket okay?" It was unfair, I knew it was unfair. The couch wasn't big enough for him, he would have to curl up, and it was lumpy and uncomfortable… and it was out in the living room with windows you couldn't shut and it would be cold. But… if I slept on the couch…

"Or I can sleep on the couch…" I spoke up when I saw the defeated look on his face.

"Don't be stupid Rosette, you take the bed."

"Okay…"

"So then…" Chrno took a deep breath in. "Get ready if you need to, and we will go back to the village."

"Chrno…"

"Mmm?" He turned to look at me with slight confusion, but I was confused myself. Something was wrong and this wasn't the way I wanted it to be when I thought of us living together. We were already fighting.

"Do we really have to go back tonight?" I asked, feeling my body cave in slightly from fatigue.

"Rosette… we have to eat don't we? And how are we going to work out sleeping arrangements? Besides the sheets here are dirty aren't they? We have to wash them before we even think about using them."

"You know I'm really not that hungry… and…"

Chrno blinked. "I get it, you're tired. I'm so stupid! How about I go and get everything organised and you can lay down for a sleep. I will try not to be too long. There has to be someone in the town generous enough to lend us blankets for the time being. I'll bring some dinner back okay?"

_Somehow that sounded even worse._

"Don't leave me…" I grabbed his wrist and stood my ground firmly. "Get one thing straight Chrno, you are not leaving me by myself once! Its cold, it's dark and I'm scared of being alone."

_Because you're the only one I have._

Chrno was silent for a moment or two. But I was about to break that silence, I had a few things I could say to him. I didn't like how he was suddenly acting, it was like he was distancing himself from me to protect me. He was acting like my father; I didn't need a father I needed the partner I was used to having beside me. I didn't need a stuck up Chrno trying to baby me; I just wanted us to laugh.

"It seems hard at the moment doesn't it Rosette?" I looked up at him with slight surprise, his fingers suddenly entwined with mine. "But it's going to get better. I promise you it is going to get much better okay? Trust me. Tomorrow is another day." He leaned forward slightly to place a kiss on my forehead. He didn't need to say anything more. I trusted him completely.

"So for tonight let's just go find somewhere nice to sleep. You're tired you need a good meal and frankly so do I. Deal?"

I flashed a smile at him. That was better; at least I knew his motives were also slightly centred on himself instead of just going out of his way for me. It made me feel better.

"Deal!"

**Saturn Stars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

I watched as she sat by the window, chewing the meat in her mouth with an odd expression on her face. The sun had set three hours ago and I must admit I was enjoying the beautiful sight of the stars up here in the mountains. They were brighter than I had seen them for a while and they seemed to twinkle with hope… for tonight anyway.

I sat on the bed as I stared at her with slightly annoyed fascination. She looked around for a couple of seconds before swallowing.

"Well?" I raised my eyebrow at her as she turned her attention towards me graciously.

"Well what?" She replied with an equally disruptive manner.

"Do you like it?" The answer was simple and I had asked her three times, but she had continued to tell me that she needed to take another bite before she decided anything. Maybe she just didn't want to admit that the meal we had gone through so much just to get was absolutely disgusting, because I didn't want to let her know.

It had been my idea to drive back down to the small village, yet I had been the one who wanted to call it a night and return back first. It was almost completely impossible to find a room! That was a room with two beds, a bath and a meal to come with it. I wouldn't have had any idea most of the inns would be full, but most of them only had two or three rooms to start off with. Apparently this wasn't such an "unpopular place" couples like to escape up to the mountains for some fresh air. At least that was what Rosette and I had been told.

After four places having rejected us, I definitely didn't think sinking back into that lumpy couch at our home was such a bad idea. But Rosette dragged me, it may have been kicking and screaming, but she got me here somehow… In the end it was worth it.

_"I'm not going back up no matter how tired I am! Not after you dragged me here now put up with it you bird-brain!" _

Sometimes I thought Rosette could do anything.

"It sucks doesn't it?" She began laughing as she placed the plate down on the edge of the window sill. "O well, at least we ate right?" She tried to smile at me. But I could see the fatigue on her still young face, fresh face, happy face. She stood up and threw me a weak smile. "I'm just going to go soak in the tub alright?"

My eyes shut with a sigh as I watched her small frame stumble its way into the bathroom. I had already failed my first goal, getting her to sleep by six o' clock. But things didn't have to go the way we had planned. Like Rosette said, we were together.

Yes, sometimes I thought she could do anything. But the one thing she couldn't do was because of me. She wouldn't live forever would she? She wouldn't even live to see her twentieth birthday. It was all because of me…

I was stupid to think I would have her sleeping soundly by six. Rosette would have never…

The bath had taken shorter than I thought. I thought she would have fallen asleep… and I would have had to come in to fetch her out. But when she emerged I realised that it had been an hour… did time really go that fast?

Rosette held a towel closely to her form, looking anxious as she approached me.

"You can go have a bath now… I'm sorry there is just some blood on the-"

"Its fine, Rosette."

"I didn't mean to get it on your towel it just kind of…"

"Rosette I have tasted your blood before, I think having some of it on my towel won't be just enough to kill me."

She blushed as I placed one of my hands on her wet shoulders, moving her dripping hair out of the way to glance slightly at the two faded holes that marked her skin.

Sometimes I felt ashamed of doing that to her, and ashamed in a way that I had enjoyed it, that I was proud to claim her as my own. I had some selfish thoughts, but all of them were linked to her protection. Did she dream about it? Was she scared?

She had always reacted strangely if I even got close to her neck, did that night five years ago still frighten her? The night she had chosen to give everything up, the night she became my contractor.

"Chrno, don't pull such a face. I forgave you for that remember?"

I sighed at her words and slid my hand up to her cheek. "Sometimes things don't deserve to be forgiven." She remained silent as I turned away. "I won't be long; I will bandage your wounds once I come out, rest until then."

"But Chrno…"

Yes a nice warm bath to clear my head… it's just what I needed when I was worried sick about my contractor in the other room fading away before I had the chance to tell her something really important.

It was a fear…. I admitted it was a fear, no it was a phobia.

I wiped my hair quickly and slipped into some loose pants before opening the door.

I felt my pulse grow quicker, I suddenly became extremely anxious. When I opened this door would she be where I left her? Would have something snatched her away? Was there some possible way fate had decided she should have died thirty seconds ago?

I pushed the door open with a gasp which soon turned to a sigh of relief as I saw her lazing on her bed in her nightgown.

"Chrno? Is everything okay? Your were only in there for five-"

"I'm so glad your okay." Rosette shot me a confused glance before I shook it off and headed towards her, digging for the bandages in my bag.

"Of course I'm okay you big dummy." I smiled at her.

"Sorry Rosette, I just had one of those bad feelings." I held the bandages up and scooted closer to her, taking her wrist in my hand. She flinched slightly but soon relaxed.

"It's having a hard time healing isn't it?" I muttered to myself. "If you even knock it, the wound will begin bleeding again."

Rosette looked guilty. "I kind of have knocked it a few times, and one time I lifted something a little too heavy and it kind of…" Rosette frowned at my disapproving glare.

"Rosette!"

"Chrno!"

I began wrapping the bandage around her wound. "I'm not a baby I can look after myself."

"As long as you continue to go around loosing blood and wincing in pain you are a baby! That needs to be looked after!"

"Oh dry up Chrno!"

I threw her another glare before relaxing myself slightly. She was right, I was being perhaps a little too fatherly, but it was better than her dying from blood loss right?

"Really Rosette you should be more careful. Even if you are selfless and think that it's okay to sacrifice yourself… there are some other people who don't think its okay."

I tightened the bandage around her wrist and threw her a serious glance as she flinched slightly. She seemed to give up and soon looked away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Chrno…"

I blinked. "It's okay; just try to look after yourself more okay. Otherwise I will be your father and you will just have to put up with it."

There was silence for a small period of time and my hand slowly came to rest on her knee. Maybe it was a good time to tell her that she should go to sleep… Maybe I should be getting some sleep too. It was hard work looking after Rosette when she refused to be looked after.

"Say, Chrno," I once again blinked with confusion as the Rosette's voice lowered slightly; she almost seemed embarrassed or afraid. There was a long silence after she spoke, like she was finding it impossible to get the words out. So I encouraged her.

"Yeah?"

It was then she spoke. "I was just wondering if… you know… you…" She then sighed to herself and dropped her head slightly. "Gah, don't worry about it."

My curious side wanted to probe her and get her to spit out what she wanted to say. But the other side saw that she was tired, confused, in pain and needed to sleep. So I smiled lightly after my chuckle and ruffled her hair which only caused her to pout.

"Okay then, go to sleep Rosette."

"But!"

"Goodnight"

I rose from her bed and headed to mine in the far corner of the room. I watched her as she jiggled around a bit and fluffed up the pillows. She might have wanted to complain, but I saw how relieved her face was once she had sunk into the bed, hugging the covers.

With one more glance at her, I turned the lamp off and sunk into the bed covers myself.

**Saturn Stars **


End file.
